Teacher?
by Marmalade Fever
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Kari and the others are adults in season 3! Did I just give it all away? Note: I know it's Miss Asaji, the key word here is FAN FIC.


Teacher?

By Marmalade Fever

Authors Note: This is about Mrs. Sagi. I have absolutely no idea how to spell her name, but it's pronounced saw-shgee. In case you don't know who I'm talking about, she's Takato's teacher.

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim digimon.

Brrrrinnnnnnng! Takato ran into class just as the bell rang.

"Late to class again Takato?"

"Sorry Mrs. Sagi."

"You do know that this is the fifth time this week don't you?"

"Gee, and it's only Wednesday. Heh heh." Takato groaned and took his seat.

"Now class, today we'll be studying the fascinating world of fungi. The most common type is the mushroom. There are many kinds such as the portabello that are edible, but there are others that are not. Please take out your science book and turn to page 362…" Mrs. Sagi continued her lecture on fungus, but stopped abruptly when she saw Takato doodling on a piece of paper. She walked toward him and picked the paper up.

"It's quite good, but don't you think that you should be focusing on what I'm trying to teach you, rather than drawing a dinosaur?"

"Actually, it's a digimon." Mrs. Sagi raised her eyebrow.

"Digimon or not, I'll have to confiscate this until you can learn your lesson." She took the picture back to her desk and placed it into a drawer.

Takato sighed and smacked himself as Jeri tried to cheer him up with her hand puppet. After class, they walked to the park to visit Guilmon.

Mrs. Sagi sat at her desk correcting homework.

"F, D-, C, A, F-, ugh, why can't they all be like Susie…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in, oh, hello Morry."

"Hello Mrs. Sagi, how are you today?"

"I'm fine Morry."

"May I borrow your hole puncher?"

"Yes Morry."

"Thank you."

"Good bye Morry."

"Good bye Mrs. Sagi. Have a nice day."

"Good bye Morry."

When Morry finally left, Mrs. Sagi sighed. She had left her desk open when she had gotten out the hole puncher. As she reached to close it, she noticed the picture that Takato had drawn. She reached in and pulled it out. As she stared at it her eyes began to open wider. Her hand slowly reached for her phone.

"Hello Charlene, is Izzy there?" she waited a few seconds and a voice came on the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi Izzy, it's me."

"Oh, hi!"

"Listen, have you ever heard of a digimon named Guilmon before?"

"No, why?"

"Well, there's a student in my class that drew a picture of a digimon with that name…"

"So? Lots of kids draw make-believe digimon."

"I don't know, I just have this funny feeling…"

"Would you fax the picture to me?"

"Sure, but I'll have to hang up the phone."

"Okay, bye."

Mrs. Sagi carefully faxed the picture. She then started to pace the floor. With all the strange things that had been happening lately, she felt as if something was wrong. As she paced her hand reached into her pocket and she clutched something. As she pulled it out, she stared at it. It was a necklace, and on it, was the crest of light.

Part two.

Mrs. Kari Sagi made her way home. Her eyes wandered as she made her way past the park. In the middle of the trees, she could have sworn that she saw a puff of smoke rise. She blinked, and it was gone. A cold breeze made her shiver and she walked home. She took the elevator to the 5th floor and walked into her apartment. Everything in it was pink. On the mantle was a photo of her and a tall man holding hands. In between them was a little boy with brown hair like his mother's. There were other photos too. There was a big one with many smiling faces. There were several adults, children, and strange little creatures. On the bookshelf was a novel called "Digimon Adventures" by someone named T.K.

Mrs. Sagi yawned as she sat down in her chair. It had been years since the old gang had gotten together. Her son was living with his father in America. The divorce had taken a bad affect on him. He blamed his mother because digimon had been one of the chief things that had driven Mr. Sagi away. Ever since, Mrs. Sagi had started to feel slightly bitter. She had refused to give up her husband's name, in hopes that he might return one day.

Gatomon, like all the other digimon, was trapped in the Digital world. Kari's best friend, Yolei, was working undercover for the government. She was one of the people who were trying to stop the destruction of the digital world. Unfortunately, this had meant leaving her family without a mother. Kari's other friends lived far away. Several of them had stayed in their hometown. Tai was the only one who ever visited, but he had come by since last Christmas.

Since T.K.'s novel had been published, no one had actually believed it. They had made a cartoon show, sure! But that wasn't something believable. Mrs. Sagi thought back to Takato. He and his friends actually did believe it though.

Tired and uncomfortable, Mrs. Sagi went to bed.

Part three

Back in school, Mrs. Sagi grinned when she saw that Takato was on time.

"All right class, today we're going to have a guest speaker," several students cheered. "Please welcome Professor Izumi."

As the class applauded, a short red haired man entered the room. He was holding a briefcase and was smiling.

"It's so good to see you again Mrs. Sagi," he turned to face the class. "I was friends with your teacher as a child." He cleared his throat. "Today I'll be talking to you about computers. I know what you're thinking, computers? What can he tell me about computers? Well, they can be used for a variety of things…" Dr. Izumi continued to preach to them about computers. By the time the recess bell rang, half the class woke up with a jolt.

"You may go out to recess now, Takato, would you stay behind a few minutes?" Mrs. Sagi asked.

"Umm, sure." Takato rose from his seat and came to the front.

"Is this the boy you were talking about?" Dr. Izumi asked Mrs. Sagi.

"Yes, Takato I have a few questions to ask you." Mrs. Sagi took the picture from her drawer. "This is a digimon, is it not?"

"Yes it is Mrs. Sagi." Takato had a sinking feeling.

"What's its name?" asked Dr. Izumi.

"His name is Guilmon."

"And where did you come across this digimon? I've never heard of it before."

"Well, I made him up." This wasn't a total lie.

"So, if I were to say that I thought he looked very convincing, you would say?"

"Err, thank you?"

"Takato, what I'm trying to ask you is, have you ever seen him outside of you imagination and doodling?"

Takato froze. "Do I have to answer that?" Mrs. Sagi's glare told him yes. "Well, yes, yes I have."

Dr. Izumi sighed. "Where?"

"Where?"

"Where and when did you see him?"

"Well, I would have to say almost everywhere, and a lot."

"Are you saying that he's your digimon?"

Takato stared into Dr. Izumi's face. "Well, yes."

Dr. Izumi and Mrs. Sagi looked at one another.

"Do you ever watch the cartoon?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well Takato," Mrs. Sagi said. "Don't we remind you of anyone?"

Takato looked hard into their eyes, but before he could answer, the bell rang.

Part Four

Takato's mind spinned as he suffered throughout the remainder of class. When it finally ended, he wasn't surprised when Mrs. Sagi and Dr. Izumi asked him to go for a little walk.

"Takato, would you show Guilmon to us?"

"Sure Mrs. Sagi." He led the way to the park.

"Guilmon!" Takato called.

"Yes Takatomon? Oh, you brought friends!"

Dr. Izumi whispered something into Mrs. Sagi's ear.

"Umm, this is my teacher, Mrs. Sagi, and this is Professor Izumi." Suddenly, Mrs. Sagi burst into tears. Dr. Izumi patted her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid, he won't bite." Takato said, trying his best to comfort his teacher.

"It's not that," she managed to squeak, "it's been so long since I say one."

From behind them, a couple voices said, "Takato?"

"Over here, I think it's okay."

Henry walked up with Terriermon, and Rika with Renamon.

"What's going on here?" Henry asked.

"Ask them," Takato pointed to the adults and shrugged.

Dr. Izumi looked up. "Well, well! Three digidestined and three digimon. My, but it's been a long time. Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Professor Izzy Izumi, and this is Mrs. Kari Sagi."

The three of them stared. "Wait a second, I thought you were fictional!" gasped Rika.

"That's what they want you to believe, but we are, much like your friends, are very much alive."

The end!

A.N. What did you think?

I got the idea when I first heard Mrs. Sagi's voice.

I'm sorry I had to say some mean things about her, but I had to "Tai" her into the plot. I can't think of anything else to add, but if anyone has any ideas, you can either tell me, or write your own ending. Know what? I actually made a connection between season two and three. And they said it couldn't be done! Well, that's all folks!

A very Digi-day to you! (Sorry about the corny jokes.)

**August 2008: Dear anonymous reviewer pretending to be multiple readers,**

**Thank you for your enthusiasm; however, this is very clearly labeled as a one-shot. I know that note says you can tell me if you have any ideas, but considering this fanfic is now six years old, that no longer applies. I no longer remember enough about Tamers, Adventure, or 02 to be able to write more, I have not written a digimon fanfic in six years, and I have very little interest in doing so because I now have my hands full with my current fic and the whole being-a-senior-in-college thing. Sorry about that.**


End file.
